Lance and Katie
by Eira Miste
Summary: Romeo and Juliet AU! Sam Holt and Leo McClain have been feuding since highschool over something that no one can even remember. So years later when Katie Holt became friends with Lance McClain, they were put to the task of hiding their friendship. That got easier when they no longer had a friendship. But two years later, Lance is back for Christmas, and things get complicated.
1. Act 1

_**Okay, okay, I know I have a lot of other fanfictions in the works, but I've been working on this for a while (since December) and while I was hoping to get the entire thing posted today, that is probably not going to happen thanks to life. But, the entire thing should be out by the end of the week at the latest. Happy Valentine's day!**_

* * *

"Hey Allura, what's up?" Katie Holt asked one sunny December morning, after answering her cell phone.

"Something big." Allura replied. "First things first. Are you getting ready to do chores or something?"

Katie walked over to one of her windows and glanced outside. "I'm suppose to go out and help dad with the light display. I swear, the display gets bigger and crazier every year."

Allura giggled, sounding nervous in Katie's opinion. "Yeah, he's always trying to one-up Mr. McClain. Speaking of the McClains..."

"Allura?"

"Are you sitting down?"

Katie lowered herself down onto to the edge of her desk. "I am now."

Allura took a deep breath before saying "LanceiscominghomeforChristmas."

Katie laughed as she tried to figure out what her friend was saying. "Allura, I can't understand you. Will you please repeat that?"

"I said, Lance is coming home for Christmas."

That's all it took. Katie felt her grip on her phone loosen, and the device fell to the floor. Lance was coming home for Christmas. She hadn't seen him in two years. Two freaking years! And instead of a letter or a phone call or something, she was finding out from Allura.

"Katie? Katie?! Are you okay?" Allura's voice sounded distant. Too distant. "I'm coming over!"

It wasn't until Katie heard a cluck that she snapped out of her trance and dove for her phone.

"Allura wait!" She cried, groaning when she realized that she was too late.

Lance McClain. She remembered the first time she met him. She was five and he was seven. They had both been playing at the park, and Lance had joined her in making a sand castle. They had become instant best friends. But, when Matt said that it was time to go he recognized Lance and told Katie to never play with the McClain again.

Yeah, she broke that rule.

A knock on her door brought startled the girl, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Katie?" A voice called through the door, followed by the door opening, and Allura's head poking in. Her hair was dark brown at the top, but quickly got lighter so by the time it reached her shoulder it was pure white. Her wavy hair fell all the way to her waist.

"Hey, 'Lura." Katie greeted, getting up to head over to her friend.

"Why were you on the floor? Are you okay? Quiznack, I knew that I shouldn't have told you over the phone! I should have waited until I got here! It would have only been a few more minutes."

Allura enveloped Katie in a hug, and Katie couldn't help but smile at her friend's concern. Her British accent and word choices always made her outbursts sound a little more interesting, to say the least."

"I-I'm okay, Allura. Really." Katie assured, pulling back and looking up at her friend. "It was just a shock. That's all."

Allura sighed and walked over to the bed, gracefully sitting down. "Are you sure? The last time you saw Lance-"

"I made it clear that we do not speak of that." Katie interrupted, walking back to her desk. "And besides, he and I have shared a few letters and emails from time to time."

Allura arched an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? And when was the last time you sent or received a letter?"

Katie looked away.

"Exactly! He didn't even warn you!"

"Allura, I know that he didn't warn me. But, our friendship thing ended when he left. By the way, how did you find out anyways?"

Allura shrugged, "Keith. Lance called him a few days ago when he was headed up to the mountains. But he couldn't call me until today due to having no signal."

Keith was one of her and Matt's childhood friends. Their dad had been friends with his dad. When Mr. Kogane died, Keith stayed with them for a few months before moving in with his cousin Shiro while he waited for his mom to come home from Afghanistan. Katie had always seen him as an honorary big brother. He was also one of Lance's friends, and Allura's boyfriend.

Katie looked down. "Why didn't he call me?"

Allura looked away sheepishly. "He wanted to tell you in person."

"And you were trying to beat him here."

"I just thought that you should know."

Katie nodded her head slowly. "I... I'll be fine. Just because he will be next door doesn't mean that we have to see each other."

Allura bit her lip. "Are you sure? I'm positive that Uncle Coran and Romelle wouldn't mind you staying with us."

Allura's Uncle Coran had taken her in when she was a young girl. Both of her parents had been in military back in England, and both had died. Coran took Romelle in after her parents and brother died in a plane crash. After that happened, Coran and the girls moved to America, but they still visited England every couple of months. Coran was a bit eccentric, but very nice.

"Allura, really, I'll be okay." The eighteen year old got up and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her up off the bed. "Now come on. Since you're here, you get to help me put up lights!"

* * *

The girls worked for an hour before Allura needed to head home. She once asked Katie to come stay at her house, but Katie politely declined. Katie worked for a while more before heading inside and curling up on the couch in the living room. She watched the fire dance around in the fireplace as memories ran through her mind.

_"Daddy, why don't you like the McClains?" Five year old Katie asked after she and Matt got home from the park, the day she had met Lance._

_"The McClains are liars, cheats, and thieves!" Her father exclaimed, startling the young girl. "Never trust a McClain, Katie."_

It wasn't until Katie was ten that her Father told her the story about how Leo McClain had sabotaged his lights display blueprints, which were for a contest back in highschool. But, by this time Katie was secretly friends with Lance, so she never grew a hatred for the McClain family.

"Knock knock."

Katie turned her head to see Keith walking towards her.

"Hey" She greeted weakly. She didn't know if it was because he reminded her of Matt, or because she was even closer with him then she was with Allura, but the sight of Keith made her want to cry.

"I'm guessing that Allura beat me here?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

Katie nodded, not trusting her voice.

"You're not okay, are you." It was a statement. That was how well he knew her.

"No." She whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm not. I know that it's silly, considering that I haven't seen him in two years, and how we've only sent a couple of letters and emails to each other, but..."

By now tears were streaming down her face. Keith pulled her close as a sob shook her body.

"It's not silly." He soothed. "He was your best friend. More than your best friend, even if you deny it now."

"But why does it still hurt?" She whispered.

"It still hurts because of the way you ended things."

Katie squeezed her eyes shut. She knew that that was the answer, but she didn't want it to be.

"Do you remember when Lance and I asked you to help us hide our friendship?" She asked.

Keith laughed, "How could I not? I thought that you two were out of your minds. Especially when you started inviting me over so you could tell your dad that you, Allura and I were going out to the woods to play."

"Which we did."

"And leave out the fact that Lance and Hunk would be joining us."

Katie giggled. "I didn't know whether it was harder hiding the friendship from dad or Matt."

"Matt." Keith stated seriously. "Definitely Matt."

Katie pulled back and wiped her face. "Thanks, Keith. You're a good honorary big brother."

Keith chucked her cheek and chuckled. "And you're a good honorary little sister." He removed his arms from around her and glanced at his watch. "I need to go. Mom is expecting Kosmo and I to be home for dinner."

Katie playfully pushed him. "Go. I'll be okay."

Keith laughed. "I'm sure you will be. But call me if you want to talk."

"You know I will."

* * *

That night as she lay in bed, Katie thought about the day Lance started to walk home with her.

_Nine year old Katie stood outside the school, searching the sea of students for a familiar face.. Since Matt now had an after school job, he couldn't walk from the high school to the elementary school and walk home with her. But she really didn't want to take the bus._

"_Looking for someone?" Katie turned so she could look at the owner of the voice._

"_Hi, Lance." She and Lance would sometimes talk in the morning as they headed to their different classes, but that was about the only time they ever interacted._

"_Need someone to walk home with you?"_

_Katie bit her lip and glanced back out at the sea of students, which was slowly diminishing._

"_I don't know, Lance. My dad really doesn't like your family. Neither does Matt."_

_Lance shook his head. "When we reached our street I'll stop and let you get ahead of me. Then I'll follow at a distance._

_Katie looked at his hopeful expression, then at the buses, which were pulling away. "I guess I don't really have a choice.:_

"_Not really." Lance agreed, a smile forming on his face._

That day, Katie learned about Lance's family, and she learned about his dream to one day join the Airforce. Also on that day, a routine was born. Every day up until Lance's last day of highschool, Lance walked home with Katie, always stopping a street or two away from their houses so she could go ahead, and then following her. Katie was never sure how their parents hadn't found out, but she was grateful that they never did.

It didn't take long for Katie to fall asleep, dreaming of Lance McClain.

* * *

Lance sat down and dropped his head down into his heads. He had been miserable on his flight. Not because of the plane, attendants, or other passengers, but because of his own guilt.

He should have called her or sent her a letter or email. He had done a really good job of only visiting while her family was on vacation. So for him to now be home for Christmas? There wasn't going to be any way to avoid seeing her. Especially considering the way their fathers were during the holiday season. Competition after competition after competition.

"Hey man!"

Lance got up and smiled. "Hunk!"

His friend gathered him in a quick, bone crushing hug. "How was your flight? Why aren't you wearing your uniform? Please tell me that you warned Katie."

Lance slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and answered his friend as they made their way to the exit. "Fine. You know that I don't like wearing my uniform when I don't need to, and… I didn't."

"You-" Hunk squeezed the bridge of his nose and stayed quiet until they exited the airport. "I can't believe that you didn't warn her!"

"I know, I know. I should have. I was going to. But I chickened out and called Keith instead. He probably warned her."

Hunk sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure he did. He's like a big brother to her. But you should have warned her."

"Trust me, the guilt has been bugging me for days. I'll try to find a way to apologize to her."

"You better." Hunk warned as they got into the car.

Lance silently agreed with his friend. Yeah, he better.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home, Hunk." Lance said as he got out of the car.

"Remember. Talk to Katie tomorrow."

"I will." Lance assured, "See you later."

"Later!"

Lance stood on the sidewalk and watched his friend drive away. He quickly glanced at the house next to his, before grabbing his duffle bag and marching over to the porch.

Just as he was going up the steps, the door to the house swung open.

"Lance!" His mother cried, rushing forward and embracing him. "You're home!"

"Hi, Mama." Lance greeted, hugging the woman tightly.

"Oh, hijo, I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Mama."

His mother pulled away and looked at him sternly. "You have been getting enough to eat, correct? And they've been treating you well? You haven't gotten hurt, have you? You-"

"Maria!" A voice interrupted, "At least let the boy come inside before you start asking him so many questions."

Maria moved away from Lance, revealing the smiling face of his father. "I know I should, Leo. But he's been gone for so long. I just want to make sure that he's been treated well."

"I am, Mama." Lance moved over to his father and gave the older man a hug. "Hi, Papa."

"Lance, I am so glad that you are home for Christmas! Just in time for the Christmas decoration contest!"

Lance inwardly groaned, and was about to tell his father that he didn't want to participate, when his mother stepped in.

"Leo!" She scolded, "Lance just got home, it's late, and he still hasn't gotten through the door. You can talk about the contest in the morning."

"Yes, Maria." Leo sighed.

"Good." Maria put her hand on Lance's back and ushered him into the house. "Are you hungry?" She asked, as they headed upstairs.

"No, Mama. But thank you."

"Lance, I know that you don't like the feud between your father and Mr. Holt. I don't either. But please, help him put up the decorations. He looks forward to it every year."

"He looks forward to it because he hopes that he can defeat Mr. Holt."

Maria turned and placed her hand on Lance's cheek. "But he also looks forward to doing it with you, and your siblings. At least try."

"I will, Mama."

"That's all I ask." Maria walked over to Lance's room door and opened it.

"You still haven't changed this room." Lance laughed, looking around to see his old model airplanes and his American flag painting that hung on the wall."

"Of course not. I haven't changed any room yet. I'll change Marcus and Luis's once Marcus gets married. The same goes for this room, and for Veronica and Rachel's."

Lance chuckled, "Well, I doubt that I will be doing that anytime soon. Night Mama."

"Goodnight Lance." Maria started to close the door, but stopped long enough to say, "Oh, and hijo. I hope you patch things up with the Holt girl."

Lance stared at the door in shock, and tried to figure out how his mom learned of his 'friendship' with Katie.

* * *

Lance tossed and turned in his bed. He had been laying there for over an hour, but sleep wouldn't come. He glanced over at his window. The branches of the old elm were brushing across the glass. He was going to need to cut them back. There really was no need for them to be so close anymore.

_Twelve year old Lance pulled his blanket up to his chin as chills raked through his body. He hated being sick. Absolutely hated it. Especially in the summer._

_The open window taunted him. It let in the sweet smell of his Mama's flower garden, and the laughter of some of the neighborhood children as they played. Through it he could see the bright blue sky, Katie's balcony, and a certain strawberry-blonde haired girl climbing the tree outside his window._

_Lance did a double take just in time to see Katie jump into his room._

"_Katie?! What are you doing? You could have gotten hurt!" He said. At least he didn't have a sore throat._

_Katie shrugged and sat down on the floor. "I overheard Veronica say that you were sick, and I wanted to check up on you."_

"_But through the window? What if you didn't make the jump."_

_Katie rolled her eyes. "It's less than a foot, Lance. And it's not like I could have gone through the front door.:_

"_Just be careful when you go back out." Lance sighed. "I don't want to lose my best friend."_

_Katie smiled. "Don't worry. You're not going to lose me. So, how are you?"_

_Lance groaned. "Horrible. One minute I'm hot, and one minute I'm cold. Everything hurts, and I can't hold anything down. Oh, and you really shouldn't be here, or else you'll also end up really sick."_

"_Lance,"_

"_Katie please. I don't want you to catch this."_

"_Fine. But I'll be back later with some herbal tea."_

"_Katie-"_

"_Bye Lance!"_

_With that the ten year old lept out of the window, catching the branch and climbing__down the tree._

"_She's going to get sick." Lance groaned, pulling his blanket over his head._

He had been right. The next weekend Katie had the flu and, taking a page out of her book, Lance had scaled her balcony so he could check up on her. It became a common thing for them to do during the Spring, Summer and Fall. The fact that they never got caught had amazed Lance. Though, maybe that was how his Mama found out.

"I wonder why Mama never told me that she knew." Lance said.

It made him wonder, who else in his and Katie's families knew?

* * *

The slam of a car door jostled Katie out of her slumber.

"Matt's home." She stated, as her eyes started to slip shut. They snapped back open as what she said sunk in, and she shot out of bed. "MATT'S HOME!"

She raced out of her room, and down the stairs. She barely registered what her father was talking to Matt about as she ran past him and her mom and threw her arms around her brother.

"Hey Pidge." Matt laughed, as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I told you to never call me that!" She said once he put her down.

"Too bad. I've been calling you that since you were little, and I will never stop."

Katie stuck her tongue out at him before hugging him again. "I really missed you Matt."

"I missed you to, Katie."

Katie felt another arm wrap around her, and she immediately knew that it was her father.

"I'm just glad that both of you are here. Our last Christmas before Katie leaves for California in April. And this year we are going to crush those McClains!

"Yeah, Dad!" Matt said. While their dad bought Matt's excitement, Katie knew him too well. He sounded fake.

As Matt and her dad let her go, Katie looked over at her mom, who looked deep in thought. She must have noticed that Matt wasn't excited, too. But, why?

"Hey Matt!" She called, as he and their dad headed into the kitchen.

"Yeah sis?"

"Want to go get some ice cream later so we can catch up." She hoped that he got the message, and judging from his eyes, he did.

"Yeah. We'll go after lunch."

"Okay."

As father and son headed into the kitchen, Katie could over hear her dad state that he had two crazy children. But, what did he expect? They were his children.

"Katie?"

The girl turned to her mother, who was wearing a soft expression.

"Yeah, mom?"

Her mother walked over and whispered, "I have a feeling that I know one of the things you want to discuss with Matt. A confession maybe?"

Her mother pulled away, leaving her speechless teenager staring after her as she headed in with her husband and son.

Her mom couldn't know… Could she?


	2. Act 2

_**I need to post this before I decide to rewrite it... again.. XD**_

* * *

Lance sat at his desk, deep in thought.

He could throw pebbles at her balcony... But her parents or brother might hear.

He could send her a letter... But that would take to long.

A light bulb went off in his head. He grabbed his cell phone, and quickly typed in Allura's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Allura? It's Lance."

"LANCE?!"

"Wait! Please don't hang up."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"I need your help. I feel really bad that I didn't warn Katie."

"You should!" She interrupted.

"I know. I want to make it up to her, but I doubt that she'll listen to me. Do you think you can plan some sort of outing, and just not mention that I'm going to be there?"

Allura went silent for a few moments. "Well… I usually don't condone such things, but you and Katie should talk things over…. I'll do it."

Lance sighed in relief. "Thank you, Allura."

"Don't. I'm only doing this for Katie. I'll call you tonight with the details."

"I got it."

He was going to say goodbye, when Allura said, "And Lance?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't break her heart again."

Lance felt tears flood his eyes. Ever since that night, two years ago, he could never get Katie's tear stained face out of his mind.

"I don't plan too, 'Lura."

* * *

Matt and Katie talked about her upcoming move to California on the way to the their favorite cafe. She was going to be going to a new college that specializes in robotics, and she couldn't wait.

"Isn't the college near a military base?"

Katie felt her breath catch in her throat. She had completely forgotten about that. "I-it might be."

"I wonder if that's the one McClain is stationed at."

Katie shrugged. "How should I know?" It was true. She had no idea where Lance was stationed at. For all she knew he could be getting ready to go overseas! Not that she liked to think about that possibility.

"What about you? How's Cleveland? Still enjoying working for NASA?"

Matt scoffed. "Of course. I have the best job in the world."

"Any new teammates?"

Matt looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah. One. She's a transfer."

"Oooh, do you have a crush?"

"Sorta… I'm dating her."

Katie squealed, and Matt was grateful that they were at a stop sign. "What's her name?"

"Well, you have heard of her and sorta know her."

"Really?"

"Yeah" Matt parked the car and turned to look at his little sister. "Promise you aren't going to tell mom and dad?"

Katie arched an eyebrow. Matt was dating someone who he didn't want mom and dad to know about?

"Matt?"

"Katie, promise."

"Okay, I won't tell mom and dad. Who is she."

Matt took a deep breath and let it out as he told her. "Veronica McClain."

"WHAT?!" Katie shrieked, grabbing his arm.

"Trust me, I didn't plan on falling for a McClain. But I broke."

"No, no, no, no, no." Katie chanted, reaching up and grabbing her hair.

Matt looked at her with wide eyes. "Pidge, I know it's a shock but there's no need to act like this."

"Matt, you don't understand. Yes, I am happy that you have found someone. But, what if you two get engaged, and then get married?! I'd have to go to the wedding, and her family would have to be there which means that I'd have to see her family which means that I'd see Lance and I've don't a really good job at hiding from him and-"

"Katie!" Matt grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her, snapping her out of her rambling. "Breath. Veronica and I are just dating. We haven't even discussed marriage yet. Now, start taking deep breaths. In and out. In and out."

Katie did as he said, and went over what she said in her head. She accidentally said Lance. Maybe he didn't catch it.

"Wait…"

No such luck.

"Did you say Lance?" Matt let go of her shoulders and leaned back. "Since when have you interacted with Lance McClain?"

Katie turned and looked out her window. "Do you remember all those afternoons that Allura and Keith would come over and go out in the woods with me?"

"Yeah."

"And how I always said that I had a friend who would walk home with me."

"Yeah." Realization dawned on him. "No way."

"Yep. Lance walked home with me, and he and Hunk would meet up with us at the old tree house."

"You mean that the tree house dad and I built has had a McClain in it?"

"Yes. Many times."

"How could you?! You knew that dad didn't like the McClain's!"

Katie punched his arm. "Who are you to judge?! You're dating Veronica McClain!"

"Well, yeah, but, ugh." Matt groaned and put his hands over his face. "Did dad ever find out?"

"You're joking right? If he had, I would have never left the house again. At least not without you or him."

"True." He removed his hands and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "We have really gotten ourselves into a mess, haven't we?"

Katie scoffed and opened her door. "Um, no. You've gotten yourself into a mess. Lance and I haven't seen each other in two years, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Wait, why?" Matt asked, as he got out of the car.

"Reasons." She stated.

"What reasons?"

"Matt, it doesn't matter." She opened the door to the cafe and headed straight for the counter. She didn't dare to turn around.

"Hey Katie!" Hunk greeted as he walked over to her. "What can I get you today? Chocolate ice cream and peanut butter cookies?"

_Thirteen year old Katie sat at a booth in the cafe, her forehead on the table._

"_I know something that could make you feel better." Lance said from his spot across her._

"_I doubt it." She replied, not looking up._

"_Are you sure about that?" Katie heard a thunk on the table and lifted her head to see Hunk place down two bowls of chocolate ice cream, and a plate of peanut butter cookies._

"_Are those what I think they are?" Katie asked as she reached for a cookie._

"_They are." Lance confirmed. "I donated the recipe to the cafe and Hunk just made these."_

_Katie closed her eyes as she bit into the cookie. She had only had this particular type of peanut butter cookie once before, when Lance was too full to finish his. His mother was a genius._

"_So?"_

"_I might be feeling a little better." Katie admitted._

"_Told ya you would." Lance said with a smile._

"Katie?" Hunk waved a hand in front of her face and Katie blinked, returning to the present.

"What? Oh, no thank you Hunk. Today I would like one bowl of peanut butter ice cream, and a bowl of cookies and cream for Matt. Please."

Hunk laughed. "Got it. I'll bring them to your table in minute."

"Thanks Hunk!"

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as Katie approached their table. "It looked like Hunk had to snap you out of your thoughts.

"I'm fine." Katie said as she sat down.

"Good, then that means that we can get back to our conversation."

"Which would be?" Katie asked, attempting to show that she didn't want to return to their previous conversation.

"What happened?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Katie-"

"Matt, Lance and I just had decided that our friendship needed to end."

"And when was that?"

Katie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Matt mimicked her stance. "I'm not going to stop asking until I get an answer.

"Fine. It was around the time he left and that's all your getting."

"Wait.. Was it because-"

"Matt, drop it." Katie hissed. But before her brother could reply, Hunk came towards them with their ice cream.

"One peanut butter and one cookies and cream." He set the bowls down before turning to Matt.

"Hey man, long time no see."

"Hey, Hunk. You're still working here?"

Hunk smiled, "Oh yeah. Mom said that once she decides that she's too old to run this place, it'll become mine."

"You have always loved to cook."

"Cooking is my passion." Hunk declared, "Just like working with technology is yours. Nice ponytail, by the way. I never imagined that you could pull one off."

Matt fingered his hair. "Thank you. At least you noticed it."

Katie rolled her eyes. "I saw you at Thanksgiving, and you had that ponytail."

Matt picked up his spoon and pointed it at Katie. "That doesn't mean that you shouldn't at least mention it."

Katie laughed, "Well, I didn't want you to get a big head."

Matt dramatically leaned back in his seat. "I'm wounded. Hunk, help me!"

"Nope, I am staying out of this." Hunk declared. "But, I will say this. Eat your ice cream before it's melts! That is an order!"

Both Holt's saluted, "Yes sir."

Hunk just shook his head as he walked off, and as the siblings dived into their dessert, they completely forgot about their previous argument. At least for the time being.

* * *

Lance was stringing some white lights on the bushes when his phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and immediately answered.

"So?"

"Hello to you too."

Lance sighed, "Sorry, Allura. Hello. How are you? Did you get it set up?"

"Much better. Hello, Lance. I'm fine, and yes. It's all set. I called Keith and Hunk earlier, and I just got off the phone with Katie. Tomorrow morning we will all meet up at the old ice rink."

"The old ice rink?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lance's mind wandered for a moment.

"_Don't let go!" Katie cried as she and Lance slid onto the ice._

_Lance laughed at the fourteen year old who was tightly holding onto his hands. "Don't worry, I won't."_

_Katie looked up at him. "Promise?"_

_Lance's gaze softened. "When have I ever lied to you?"_

_Katie smiled, but as she moved one of her feet forward she slipped and fell up against Lance. Lance quickly grabbed her arms and held her up. As she looked up at him, both of them burst into laughter. The rest of the day brought similar moments, but by the time they left Katie only had to hold onto one hand. Honestly, Lance had wished that she didn't progress that fast, but that wasn't something he was going to admit._

"Never mind. The ice rink is fine."

"Good. Meet us there at nine."

"Got it. See ya, Allura."

"Bye Lance."

The ice rink. Tomorrow was going to be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

Katie was brushing her hair when he mom entered her room.

"What's up mom?" She asked, setting her hairbrush down next to her.

"I'm going to need your help at some point tomorrow."

"With?"

Colleen sighed and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "The cookie contest."

"Oh." Every year her mom entered the cookie contest at the Winter Festival, and every year her dad encourage her mom to do the best that she could so her cookie's would win over Mrs. McClain's.

"We need to work on our sugar cookie recipe."

Katie nodded her head. "Well, I'm suppose to meet up with Allura and Keith at the ice rink tomorrow morning, but I should be home by one. Maybe one-thirty."

Colleen nodded her head. "That should work."

"Mom, are you okay?"

"I guess, I'm just ready for this feud to end."

"Join the club." Katie said. "Do you think that they will ever forgive each other?"

Colleen stood up and headed towards the door. "No, Katie, I don't. At least, not under normal circumstances. If those two are to forgive each other, then something big needs to happen. Whether it's good or bad, I don't know. But it would have to be something that changes both of their lives."

* * *

The next morning as Lance walked to the old ice rink, he thought about what he was going to say to Katie. Should he apologize for the way they left things? Ask if they could talk about the way they left things? Not even bring up their last face-to-face conversation, and just try to start off fresh?

He groaned, "Why is everything so complicated?" He muttered to himself.

The rest of his walk was spent pondering that thought. The closer he got to the ice rink, the more nervous he got, and by the time he reached his destination, he was considering turning around. But he didn't.

He scanned the crowd, which honestly wasn't a lot of people considering that many started going to a newer rink that was put in the middle of town a few years back, looking for Allura.

"Allura!" He called, once he spotted her unique hairstyle.

He headed over to where she was, spotting Keith and Hunk.

"Lance, I'm glad you made it." Allura said. She hesitated for a moment, before stepping forward and hugging him. "Katie is just picking up a pair of skates." She said as she pulled back.

"Nervous?" Keith asked, stepping forward and grasping Lance's forearm in greeting.

"Very."

"You'll be fine." Hunk assured. "Maybe. Probably. Then again.."

"Hunk. Not helping."

Hunk looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just-"

"Okay guy's!" Lance turned as he heard the familiar voice. The voice that, too him, sounded like an angel. "You all ready too-" Katie trailed off as her eyes landed on him. "Skate." She whispered, right before bolting.

* * *

She wasn't expecting to see him. She had been hoping that she would be able to avoid him altogether, and even if she couldn't she would have liked to known when she would have been seeing him.

Lance… He looked almost exactly the same, although his hair was a bit longer. But, when she saw him it felt like a knife stabbed her heart. It brought back the memory that had haunted her for two years, that had her wake up in the night crying.

_Katie sat with her arms around her legs and she lay her head up against the tree house wall. Lance was leaving in a matter of days for recruit training in Texas and he had no idea when he would be back._

_"Katie! There you are! Keith, Allura, Hunk and I have been looking for you. We were going to go down to the lake and hang out. Want to come?" Lance finished climbing up the ladder and noticed the sixteen year old's position. A position she really only went into when something was bugging her. "Hey, what wrong?"_

_Katie quickly moved her hands to her face, to wipe off any unknown tears, before clearing her throat. "It's nothing." She stated firmly._

_"It's something." Lance insisted, going to sit next to her. "Otherwise you wouldn't be this upset."_

_"Lance, I'm fine. Don't worry."_

_"But I do. You're my best friend, Katie. You're more than my best friend. I mean, I'm probably going to spend half my time in Texas wondering how your senior year is going and-"_

_"STOP!" Katie exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. "Stop talking about Texas! Stop talking about the Air Force and leaving and stop talking like your aren't going to come back!" The dam broke, and all the emotions that Katie had locked away for months came rushing out. "I know that your leaving, but all you ever do is talk about it!" Tears started to flood her eye's and Katie took a shaky breath, trying to hold them back. "Do you even care how others feel about this?"_

_"Katie... I thought... I thought that you supported my decision." Lance said softly as he got to his feet._

_"Support it?" She gave a bitter laugh and turned away from him. "I despise it! Lance, not only are you not going to be able to visit, but once you graduate from there, then what? You're shipped off to some base in the states, and then shipped overseas? Or you're sent immediately? What if you don't come back?!"_

"_What are you talking about? Of course I'll come back!"_

_Tears clouded her vision. "Yeah? But you could still be shipped out. Allura's parents both died in the military! Keith's mom said that she was almost killed multiple times, and Shiro was only gone for a couple of months before he was sent back here without an arm!"_

_By now she was sobbing. Lance stepped forward, going to pull her into an embrace, but she backed away._

"_Nothing's going to happen to me." He said. He knew that he couldn't really say that, but he hated seeing her in so much pain._

"_You don't know that!" She cried._

_Lance stepped closer to her, his own eye's flooding with tears as he watched her cry. "Katie, please. I-"_

_"No." Katie shook her head and pushed passed him as she headed towards the ladder. "I can't, Lance." She whispered, "Maybe one day, but not now. I can't watch you leave and wonder what's going on. I can't pretend that I'm not hurt. And I can't spend my future in fear. I... I just.. I can't do this."_

_So she left, leaving him in her wake._

"Katie?"

He even sounded the same.

"Please, look at me."

She did. "Hi, Lance. It's been a while." She said softly, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for surprising you. Maybe it was a bad idea coming here this morning."

'Yes!' Her mind screamed, but she stayed relatively calm on the outside. "N-no! No. It… It's fine. I just wasn't expecting you, so it was a bit of a surprise."

"Yeah… So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Same."

The pair fell into an awkward silence. Katie bit her lip as she tried to figure out what she should say.

"Sooo, have you been going to college?" Lance asked her, saving her from trying to think of what to say.

"Not yet." She replied, "I took a year off. But, I will be leaving for California in April. That way I can get settled at my new place before college starts."

Lance arched an eyebrow, "You can afford to live off campus?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Don't act so shocked. I've been doing odd jobs for the past couple of years and my parents are going to help me pay for the rent until I can find a job."

"Cool. What college are you going to?"

"TECHNO"

"Isn't TECHNO that really advanced college that specializes in anything that has to do with technology?"

"That's the one."

"Wow." Lance shook his head.

"What?"

"That's less than an hour away from the base I'm stationed at."

"Really? How's that going, by the way?"

He stared at her for a moment, almost as if he was searching for signs of a potential outburst, or something.

"It's going fine." He finally said, "I'm apart of the Security Forces as a CEPT."

"A what?"

Lance chuckled, "I'm a sniper."

"Oh."

"Katie… I'm sorry."

"What?" She wasn't expecting an apology. While she had been upset about him joining the Air Force, it was his decision. It wasn't a bad thing. He wanted to protect people. So why?

"I'm sorry for never trying to talk to you before I left. I was a coward."

"Lance-"

"No, I wanted to talk to you after that night. Many times those next few days, I would go to contact you, or scale your balcony, but I didn't. I was scared to see you, because I didn't know what to do or say. Maybe if I didn't give into fear, we wouldn't be here right now."

Katie looked down. She had always thought that he was angry with her. "I was also a coward." She admitted, "I had wanted to talk to you, but like you, I didn't know what to say, until it was too late."

Lance shook his head, "Wow, we were complete idiots."

"For once, you're completely correct." Katie said.

"Hey!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "I'll make you a deal." She said, holding her hand out. "For the time that you are here, we will put the last two years behind us and try to start over."

Lance stared at her suspiciously. "Does this mean that I have to re-introduce myself?"

"Lance."

"I'm joking!" He laughed, "You have got yourself a deal, Katie Holt."

"Good."

"Good." He repeated. "With that being said, can we go ice skate? I haven't been in so long."

"Come on." She sighed, grabbing his hand and pulling him along as hey headed back to their friends.

She had no idea how this arrangement was going to work out, but she was a little curious, to say the least. Either way, she finally had Lance back. Even if it was only for a very short time.

* * *

_**I did make up TECHNO, but, while the base Lance is stationed at, and the NASA station/center that Matt works at are fictional, there locations aren't. There is a NASA station in Cleveland, and Air Force bases in California.**_


End file.
